This description relates to initialization of a telematics terminal in a vehicle.
In general, a telematics terminal is mounted in a car (or other mobile vehicle) and connected with a wireless communication network. The telematics terminal provides a call function, map information, a multimedia function, and/or a GPS (Global Positioning System) navigation function, and also includes an audio/video system.
A telematics terminal will be described hereinafter with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2. FIG. 1 shows a conventional telematics terminal 100 mounted in a car, and FIG. 2 is a schematic block diagram showing a conventional telematics system.
Referring to FIG. 2, the telematics system includes an information providing center 300 for providing telematics service information such as a call function, map information, traffic information and/or multimedia information, and a telematics terminal 100 for receiving the telematics service information through a wireless communication network 200 and providing the received telematics service information to users.
The telematics terminal 100 is initialized based on an ACC (Accessory) signal generated when a driver turns on an ignition key. Thus, when the driver enters a vehicle, the telematics terminal is inoperable during the initialization time of the telematics terminal 100.